songsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
2Pac feat. Elton John - Ghetto Gospel
„''Ghetto Gospel''“ ist ein lied von 2Pac und Elton John aus dem Album „'Loyal to the Game'“. Lyrics Uh. Hit 'em with a little ghetto gospel Those who wish to follow me (My ghetto gospel) I welcome with my hands and the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold And peace to this young warrior Without the sounds of guns If I could recollect before my hood days I'd sit and reminisce thinkin of bliss of the good days I stop and stare at the younger my heart goes to 'em AIDS tested, it was stress that they under And nowadays things change Everyone's ashamed of the youth, cuz the truth look strange And for me it's reversed, we left them a world that's cursed and it hurts Cuz any day they'll push the button And all good men like Malcolm X and Bobby Hutton died for nothin Told em they could get teary, the world looks dreary When you wipe your eyes see it clearly There's no need for you to fear me If you take your time to hear me, maybe you can learn to cheer me It aint about black or white, cuz we're human I hope we see the light before it's ruined My Ghetto Gopsel Those who wish to follow me (Ghetto gospel) I welcome with my hands and the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold And peace to this young warrior Without the sounds of guns Tell me do you see that old lady, aint it sad? Livin outta bags, but she's glad for the little things she has And over there there's a lady Crack got her crazy, yet she's givin birth to a baby I don't trip and let it fade me From outta the frying pan we jump into another form of slavery Even now I get discouraged Wonder if they take it all back, will I still keep the courage? I refuse to be a role model I set goals, stay in control, drink out my own bottles I made mistakes but learned from every one And when it's said and done I bet this brother be a better one If I upset you don't stress Never forget, that God isn't finished with me yet I feel his hand on my brain When I write rhymes I go blind and let the Lord do his thang But am I less holy? Cuz I chose to puff a blunt and drink a beer with my homies Before we find world peace We gotta find peace and end the war in the streets My Ghetto Gospel Those who wish to follow me (Yea, ghetto gospel) I welcome with my hands and the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold And peace to this young worrier Without the sounds of guns Lord can you hear me speak? They pay the price for being hell bound Deutsche Übersetzung Wenn ich es mir noch mal aussuchen könnte, vor meinen Tagen in der Hood, würde ich in meiner Wonne und Erinnerungen an die guten Tage sitzen. Ich halte ein und betrachte die Jüngeren, mein Herz schlägt für sie, AIDS getestet, sie sind gestresst und gehen unter. Heutzutage ändern sich die Dinge. Sie schieben die Schuld auf die Jugend, weil die Wahrheit seltsam aussieht. Für mich ist das umgekehrt, wir überließen ihnen eine Welt, die verdammt ist, und das schmerzt. Weil sie eines Tages den Knopf drücken werden, Und alle guten Männer wie Malcolm X und Onkel Bob, starben für nichts. Sagte ihnen sie könnten weinerlich werden, die Welt ist düster. Aber wenn ihr eure Augen trocknet, werdet ihr klarer sehen. Es gibt keinen Grund mich zu fürchten. Wenn ihr euch diese Zeit nehmt, um mir zuzuhören, könnt ihr vielleicht lernen, mich zu bejubeln. Es geht nicht um Schwarz oder Weiß, denn wir sind Menschen. Ich hoffe wir sehen das Licht bevor es runiert ist. Mein Ghetto Gospel Die, die mir folgen möchten (mein Gettogospel), begrüße ich mit meinen Händen. Und die rote Sonne sinkt schließlich in die goldenen Hügel. Und Frieden mit diesem jungen Krieger, ohne das Geräusch der Gewehre. Sagt mir, seht ihr die alte Lady, ist es nicht traurig, Sie lebt da draußen, in Lumpen... aber sie ist glücklich über die kleinen Dinge die sie hat. Und da drüben ist noch eine Lady, Das Crack machte sie verrückt, doch sie wird ein Baby zur Welt bringen Ich sollte das nicht gewöhnlich werden lassen, Sind wir raus aus der bratenden Pfanne geraten wir in die nächste Form der Sklaverei. Gerade jetzt werde ich entmutigt. Ich denke, wenn mir jetzt alles weggenommen wird, hätte ich immernoch meinen Mut? Ich weigere mich, ein Vorbild zu sein. Ich setze Ziele, behalte die Kontrolle, trinke aus meiner eigenen Flasche. Ich mache Fehler, ich lerne aus Jedem. Und wenn es traurig und fertig ist, werde ich ein Besserer genannt. Wenn es gesagt und getan ist, Ich wette dieser Bruder ist ein besserer Wenn ich mich aufrege, lass dich nicht stressen. Vergiss niemals dass Gott noch nicht mit dir fertig ist. Ich fühle seine Hand in meinem Kopf. Wenn ich Rhymes schreibe, werde ich blind und lasse Gott sein Ding machen. Aber bin ich weniger heilig? Weil ich mich entschieden habe Einen zu rauchen und ein Bier zu trinken mit meinen Homies. Bevor wir den Weltfrieden finden, Müssen wir Frieden finden und den Krieg beenden in den Straßen. Mein Gettogospel Herr, kannst du mich hören? Sie haben den Preis bezahlt in die Hölle zu gehen! Chartplatzierung Legende: Links Kaufen: amzn.to/ZFI3ry Video auf YouTube: thumb|left|300 px Kategorie:2Pac Kategorie:Elton John Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Rap